Maybe Happiness Does Last
by greaserforlife
Summary: Nessa is Sodapop's twin. Someone is after her and noone knows why. Also Darry wants to know why she is crying herself to sleep everynight. Of course she doesnt know that anyone knows. She likes someone and he likes her but doesnt know it. Enjoy please r&r
1. Chapter 1

Happiness Doesn't Always Last Then Again Maybe It Does

A/n: I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but I am because I have it and I need it down before I forget it.

Disclaimer:Don't own the outsiders but I do own Nessa (sometimes but barely called Vanessa) also I own Todd and John (john was just because I needed to name him)

Nessa was laying on her bed when she heard Darry yell, "Kid wake up you have work!" It was outsider her door but it might as well have been right in her ear.

"I'm comin sorry for being sleepy!" Nessa mumbled the last part under her breath. She put on a tank top then her DX shirt then her pants and shoes.

"Okay I am ready let's go!" Nessa said as she ran out her room.

Darry, Steve, Sodapop, Nessa, and Ponyboy got into the truck. First they dropped Ponyboy off at school they Darry dropped Steve, Soda and Nessa off at work.

"You guys walking or do you need a ride tonight?" Darry asked as they were getting out.

"We'll walk" Nessa said.

They got out and started working on cars. "So Nessa…what's your sign?" Steve said trying to play flirty with her.

"S.T.O.P" Nessa said smirking.

"Meaning?" Steve said also smirking.

"Stop flirtin and get to work you loser" Nessa said laughing.

"Uh-oh, Nessa get inside now!" Sodapop said looking behind them.

"Why?" Nessa said turning around.

Before that could even get answered 5 Socs came out of the car. They all looked drunk which was most likely true.

"We want the girl" one of them said.

"No!" Steve and Soda said in unison.

"Wait, why do you want me?" Nessa asked ignoring Steve and Sodapop.

"Well _we _don't actually want you Todd does." Another one of them said.

Nessa just sat there for a second before saying, "No tell him I don't want anything to do with him and he knows that!"

"Okay but he won't like that answer Va-ne-ssa." John said.

"Well since you put it that way… tell him I don't care and that he should go die in a hole" Nessa said in a fake sweet voice.

"Umm okay.." They walked off drunkly.

"What was that about?" Sodapop asked.

"Absolutely nothing just some stuff that went down a while ago. Don't worry about it and please don't tell Darry" Nessa said.

"Will oyu eventually tell me?" Soda said.

"If you don't tell Darry" Nessa bargained.

"You got yourself a deal" Soda said.

"What about me? I could tell Darry if I wanted." Steve said.

Nessa walked up to Steve and whispered in his ear, "Oh and if you do I will bite your ear and won't talk to you EVER again"

Steve gulped then just nodded understanding that it would be a bad idea. Nessa smirked, "Good now go make me a sammich I am hungry!"

"Who has to make it?" The boys asked.

"Hmmm, Steve make me a PB&J sammich and Soda make a Coca-Cola appear in my hand!" Nessa commanded.

The boys sighed but did as she told. Steve went to a vending machine to find a PB&J while Sodapop made a Coke appear in her hand. "Anything else your highness?" Steve joked.

"Nope that's all." Nessa said laughing.

They left work about four and went back to the Curtis house. When they got there Ponyboy and Johnny talking, Two-bit and Dally wrestling and Darry sitting in his arm-chair watching them.

That's how most days were but today was different because usually its Two-bit and Ponyboy wrestling.

"Say uncle!" Dally yelled.

"Mickey! In other words NEVER!" Two-bit said. Dally pushed his arm back and made it hurt.

"Okay uncle, UNCLE!" Two-bit said.

Dally smirked then got up and sat next to Nessa. "How was work?"

"Well it was interesting I just fixed a couple cars and made Steve and Soda play maid and get me a sammich and Coke." Nessa said.

"Whicha got which?" Two-bit asked.

"Guess" Nessa laughed.

"Steve got the sammich and Soda got your soda" Dally guessed.

"CORRECT!" Steve, Sodapop, and Nessa laughed.

"Wasn't that hard" Darry said not looking up from his book.

"You're no fun Darry!" Nessa said sticking her tounge out.

Darry smirked and went to go make dinner.

XOXOXOXOXOOXDODODODCOXOXOX

A/n:so do you like ittt?


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness Doesn't Always Last Then Again Maybe It Does

A/n: I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but I am because I have it and I need it down before I forget it.

Disclaimer:Don't own the outsiders but I do own Nessa (sometimes but barely called Vanessa) also I own Todd and John (john was just because I needed to name him)

After dinner no one really knows how but Two-Bit and Nessa ended up wrestling.

"Say uncle!" Two-Bit yelled.

"No but do ya mind NOT sitting on me you're fat!" Nessa smirked.

"I am not FAT!" Two-Bit whined.

Nessa kneed him in his well I think you know, he double over in pain and she sat on his back, "Now Two-Bit say unlce"

"Ughh…un-cle.."Two-Bit groaned in pain.

Nessa smirked. Then she walked outside and sat on the porch.

"Ness you okay?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just…thinking." Nessa said.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Steve asked walking out of the house.

"Do you guys want to go for a walk?" Nessa asked sort of changing to subject.

"Darry! Steve, Nessa and I are going for a walk!"Sodapop yelled into the house.

"Be back before dark!" Darry yelled back.

The three teens smiled and ran out the gate. When they got a good distance from the house Steve said, "So what happened, back at the DX and what were you thinking about?"

"Oh you thought this walk was going to provide me telling that to you? Oh Stevie you are so funny." Nessa joked.

"Okay now seriously what was that about? The thing at the DX first preferably" Soda said seriously.

"Okay well I don't _really_ know why he wants me but something tells me it's because he got drunk and I left him sitting where he was…" Nessa said.

"Well how do you know him to begin with?" Steve asked.

"Well…you remember that guy I dated a few months back. He, I didn't know at first, was a Soc. I thought okay well it doesn't matter because he knows I'm a greaser and he still wanted to date me. So obviously I shouldn't care that he is a Soc." Nessa started.

"Okay what about after that?" Steve asked.

"Shut up or you can leave and not finish listening to the story!" Sodapop and Nessa said.

"Continue" Sodapop said sitting back when they reached the park.

"So anyway one day his friends came around and that's when things went downhill…"

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey Todd what are you doing around _that_?" John said.

"What? Oh, aint she hot?" Todd said.

"Yeah but why is the broad with you? She's a greaser!" John said.

"B-because I needed her help. Ya know that rumble comin up? She's the one talking for them and us. They sent her to meet me here for the meeting." Todd said.

"Okay, later man" John said getting back into the car and leaving.

"Why didn't you tell him we are dating?" Nessa asked.

"It's complicated." Todd said.

**END FLASH BACK**

"After that then he became distant then one day I was sitting at the park, yes by myself which was pretty dumb, when he came up drunk."

**FLASH BACK (AGAIN)**

"Hey Va-ne-ssa" Todd whispered in her ear.

"Whoa! Todd what are you doing? A-a-are you drunk?" Nessa asked scared.

"Maybe..maybe no-..yeah I am." Todd admitted.

"Go away!" Nessa said.

"No," He backed her up into a tree, "Who's going to make me?"

"I am! If you leave a single scratch on her I will slice your throat!" Someone from behind them said.

Both Todd and Nessa turned around to see Two-Bit standing there with his famous switchblade out and ready to fight.

"Whaa are yooouuu going to dooo Greaser" Todd spat out that last part.

"Let her go or you will have to find out!" Two-Bit said with eyes that would kill someone if they could.

"Fine take the slut." Todd shoved her over to him.

Todd walked away. "Are you okay Nessa?" Two-Bit asked with a shaky voice, she was his best friend if anything happened to her he would be crushed.

"Yeah thanks Keith." Nessa said hugging him, her and his mom are the only ones who got away with calling him Keith.

**END FLASH BACK**

Both boys were speechless, "Two-Bit can actually keep his mouth shut about stuff?" Steve said.

Nessa smiled about that and then they looked over to Sodapop who looked like he could kill someone right now. Nessa reassured him that she was okay and he can calm down.

It was getting dark so they headed back. When they got there then they got attacked by a drunk Two-Bit and Dally. They tackled them and started wrestling. It was Dally vs Sodapop and Two-bit and Steve vs Nessa.

"Is that really fair? Two strong boys versus one girl?" Nessa said backing into something. She looked up to see Darry standing right behind her. He smirked and threw her over his shoulders lik a sack of potatoes. Then he started running and ran out of the house and dropped her in the tree outside.

"Good luck trying to get her now boys, once she's in that tree she isn't touchable." Darry laughed.

They finally got her down by sending Sodapop up the tree. Everyone laughed when the two fell out of the tree. They were both fine of course but still tried to attack Two-Bit since he suggested Sodapop to go up.

They went into the house and went to bed because it was late.

XOXOXOXOXOOXDODODODCOXOXOX

A/n: did you like it?

Thank you TheGreaserGirl and FlashOut for reviewing. Oh and thanks FlashOut for the title suggestion. Im going to use that if you don't mind. If you do then I will change it


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness Doesn't Always Last Then Again Maybe It Does

A/n: I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but I am because I have it and I need it down before I forget it.

Disclaimer:Don't own the outsiders but I do own Nessa (sometimes but barely called Vanessa) also I own Todd and John (john was just because I needed to name him)

The next morning Nessa got up and walked out of her room and saw Soda and Steve sitting on the couch, she smirked and sat on Steve's lap.

"Well hey you guys what's up?" Nessa said laughing as Sodapop laughed and Steve blushed a little. "AWWW Stevie are you blushing? Le gasp"

"No I didn't blush now get off before I call you Two-bit!" Steve threatened while laughing.

"You're no fun Steve" Nessa said sticking her tongue out.

After somewhat of a breakfast Steve and Sodapop went to work, it was Nessa and Darry's day off so they just sat at the house watching Mickey Mouse with Two-bit.

"Two-bit why don't you go and get hm I don't know A JOB!" Nessa asked and teased while watching the t.v.

"Because you would miss me too much while I am working and you aren't those days." Two-bit teased.

"Oh don't worry sweetie I wouldn't miss you" Nessa teased back.

"Yes please go get a job Two-bit!" Darry laughed.

"Hmmm nah I would miss you too much babe" Two-bit joked.

"Who's your babe? I know it ain't me so it must be" Nessa dramatically gasped, "Darrel SHAYNNE CURTIS!"

"Haha suuuuuurrrrreeee" Two-bit said winking.

"Sorry Two but you are not my type." Darry said laughing.

"Well darn Darry way to break a guy's heart" Two-bit joked.

"Whoa did Darrel actually have a funny, non-serious conversation le gasp!" Nessa laughed.

"What is it with you and the 'le gasps'?" Darry asked slightly annoyed.

"It's fun duh!" Nessa said laughing, "Well I think I am going to go and get dressed-ish then we can go into town and walk around if you want?"

"Sure" Two-bit said.

"You two go I am going to enjoy my day off and get some well-deserved sleep" Darry said.

Nessa ran upstairs and put on black skinny jeans, a red tank top and a leather jacket that is cropped. When she came back down she hugged Darry while he was reading the paper.

"So where do you want to go?" Two-bit asked.

"We can head over to The Dingo or we can go annoy my brother and Steve OR we can walk to school so you can get to class today!"Nessa said.

"Errr why don't we go find ol' Dal see what he's up to." Two-bit said.

"Two-bitttttt finding him is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, VERY hard!" Nessa complained.

"Unless he gets into a fight, sides he's probably with Sylvia." Two-bit said thinking.

"Then maybe we shouldn't find him, it ain't worth running into that slut." Nessa said angrily.

"Alright your brother and Steve's work it is" Two-bit said.

"Okay lets go…"She said walking towards the DX.

"Uh-oh, Socs" Two-bit said walking a little faster.

They were walking and the Mustang stopped in front of them. "Vanessa stay behind me got it?"

She reluctantly nodded and stood behind Two-Bit. "Heyyyy personnnnn, Vanessaaaaaa…..we need you to commmmee withhh us and weeeeeee wontttttttttttt huuuuurttttttttttt youuuuuuuu" One of them said.

Nessa was about to step up not wanting Two-bit to get hurt but Two-bit pulled out his switch and pushed her back a little. "Like hell you will take her!" Two-bit growled.

"Oh lookie here this greaser thinks he can save the little whore, well I hate to tell you this but you can't protect her." The Soc said again.

"I think he sure as hell can protect her, especially with some backup" A voice from behind them said.

They all turned around to see Steve, Sodapop, and Dally standing there. "Go on get away from her!" Dally yelled starting to run over to them.

All the Socs got into their car and drove off before anything can happen.

"They didn't get you did they?" Sodapop asked worried about his sister.

"No, they are still looking for me though…" Nessa said before realizing Dallas had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Dally asked.

They all looked at him before Nessa just shook her head. "D-don't worry about it Dal.."

"I am going to worry about it if these fucking Socs are after you there has to be a reason!" Dally yelled.

No one said anything they all just stayed quiet. "Fine don't tell me but don't ask me to save your ass from any Socs!" Dally blew up then walked off.

"You need someone to watch you. We can take turns if you like? Such as on your days off you can hang with Two-bit , then on the other days it can be me or Steve." Sodapop concluded.

Nessa nodded her head reluctantly. They all walked back to the DX because Steve and Sodapop still had work.

A/n: thank you everyone for the reviews I seriously feel so warm and happy inside. Also I am sorry but I didn't think about some stuff that was supposed to be planned so Dally either wont be in jail or im going to do a time skip over the 3 months he is in jail so yeah… also on my profile I have pictures of some outfits that she has or will have (it's a link to a website) I created the website so that you could see them but they are a little blurry D: anyway please enjoy and keep reviewing thank you 3 haha


End file.
